1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device including a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Background Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a light-receiving type display device including a backlight and a liquid crystal display panel which displays an image by controlling a transmittance of light emitted from the backlight.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a glass substrate formed with wiring and electrodes, an opposed substrate opposing the glass substrate, and liquid crystals interposed between these substrates. A polarization plate is attached to each of the glass substrate and the opposed substrate. A display area of the liquid crystal display panel is formed by a large number of pixels. When a signal corresponding to an image is applied to each of the pixels, a transmittance of light is controlled in each of the pixels. In such a case, the image becomes visible from outside by irradiating the pixels with light emitted from the backlight which is disposed at a rear side of the liquid crystal display panel.
The liquid crystal display of this type is widely used in various applications because of advantages thereof such as lightweight and thinned properties. Such a liquid crystal display is used as a display of a personal computer, an on-vehicle display device, a display device of industrial apparatuses, and the like.
In recent years, there has been proposed a liquid crystal display including a designed package which has design properties. Such a liquid crystal display requires accurate positioning between a liquid crystal display panel and the designed package so that displacement therebetween is reduced. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-195781 describes a liquid crystal display in which a positioning pin provided to a designed package is fitted into a hole provided in a frame accommodating a backlight when the liquid crystal display panel is positioned.
However, in a conventional liquid crystal display or the liquid crystal display described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-195781, the designed package and the liquid crystal display panel are not positioned directly with each other, but the designed package and the liquid crystal display panel are positioned with the frame interposed therebetween. Accordingly, there has been a problem that the designed package and the liquid crystal display panel cannot be accurately positioned with each other. Further, in some cases, there has been a problem that the designed package partially interrupts the display area of the liquid crystal display panel, or a problem that the frame is exposed from an opening of the designed package.